I'm With The Band
by Clear Candles
Summary: Story will be continued at: Upon A Faceless Disaster


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I have no idea how I came up with this story, I just remember trying to write the second chapter to Pink Lemonade, and then this story came up. I hope you guys like it, and I will make up some of the lyrics but most of them will be some KoRn and Kittie ones. Ginny's character will be based on my one of my best bud's personality, and since her Potty mouth (no pun intended) is very bad, I have given you a warning on the things she will say.

**__**

This chapter will be modified due to some new found info of Ginny, realsed by JK herself. Ginny's name is Ginevra, not Virginia. You can to her website and see for yourselves. **_www.jkrowling.co.uk_****__**

I'm With The Band

Chapter One: Tinkerbelle and the Spells

"Draco, you are twenty three, you need to get married. Your father may be sick, but he premised that you need to get married in order to inherit his fortune!" Narcissa reasoned, watching her son lounge on one of the soft velvet couches in the library of his mansion. Draco Malfoy had grown to be an extremely handsome, arrogant man… in the terrible need for a wife.

"Mother, is Father's fortune all you really care about?" Draco asked his mother who stopped pacing.

"No, Draco, All I want is some money, so I can go to the States and leave him forever. You know my reason, don't you, when you were fifteen you tried to help me escape. If it wasn't for that stupid charm he had put on the broomsticks, I'd be somewhere else, and you'd be rich working with Peter, and making more money then your father," Narcissa raged.

"I know, look, I'll tell father that I met a girl and we're going to go to London for two months and I don't find a girl, I'll tell him that something happened to her family and she had to leave. There's plenty of time." Draco said lightly, watching his mother consider his plan, she actually seemed to like it.

"I like that, you were born with my brains, weren't you?" she said delightedly pinching his cheek, and smiling warmly when he stood up, towering over her and kissed of the cheek.

"I've got to go Mother, I've got to hunt some-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Go, I'll tell your father you have a date." Narcissa warned. She waited until he was out of sight, and out the door when she braced herself and went to the room three doors down. She hesitated at the door, and tried to shut out anything but the twittering of birds, and she pushed the door open. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy lay on a high bed, kept alive by illegal Unicorn Blood. He had lost both his legs, and he was now just a torso with gray skin, and sunken, eyes. He had Harry Potter to thank for the pain he was in. His hair, that had once exited Narcissa was gone, now a pile of greasy white stands, and a black scalp.

"Narcissa," he rattled, his stomach rising and falling, and Narcissa fought the nausea that was building in her stomach, the stench of Decaying flesh and when his bowels let go was overpowering. She stepped closer to her husband and looked down at his face, his cheeks had holes in them, and he no longer had a nose, or eyelids. He tried to touch her face with fingerless hands but he was too weak.

"Lucius." she was able to spit out.

"I feel stronger," he rasped, and smiled. He had no lips. They had fallen off last night.

"That's good." she said, and watched his eyes study her, and tried not to back away with revulsion when his eyes traveled down to her chest.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"He's out, with a girl. This one might get serious, you know." she said.

Lucius chuckled, making little droplets of blood spray out of him mouth. Narcissa smiled weakly and almost sighed with relief when he waved her out of the room. She hurried out the door and paused when she heard his voice again, "when are you going to come by in the night. An important part of me still hasn't fallen off and is still intact."

Narcissa smiled over her shoulder and walked out of the room and straight to the bathroom where her lunch came up and when down the toilet. She shuddered and stared at her white skin that had turned gray after she pictured herself with that _monster._

Draco whistled at a blonde girl who flipped him off in response. He laughed to himself when she looked back an interested look in her eyes, but then shook his head when she threw herself into the arms of black haired guy he hasn't seen before.

He stopped when he heard loud, raucous music to his left and saw a night club, or day club, that was open and he heard laughed from inside. The door was made like the saloons from the eighteen hundreds, and when he pushed the doors open, it was almost like that, except that it was crowded by women, and men, all of them dressed in clothes from the seventies, yet everything seemed great. He saw several ladies on the bar immediately sidled over, and took a look at the stage. He saw a rock band on the stage that would be three feet of the ground, and above it, spraying fireworks, was the name of the band: Tinkerbelle and the Spells. He noticed that the two guitarist wore the same shirt but the letter were different on the three girls. One, a black haired girl who the guitar wail as the song went to faster beat. She had _A. Kedavra _on hers and the girl on the other side of the stage had _Crucio _on hers with bright red lettering, and the drummer had _Imperio on hers. _ The lead singer, had a black shirt with bright green lettering: Tinkerbelle.

She look very familiar indeed, with that red hair, and her body swayed, and her hair flew as she sung into the microphone. It was the music that he like very much, and the music that drove his father mad with rage. The girl seemed to be very into her music as she took a step away from the megaphone and then the music slowed to almost a slow beat but she angrily stepped up o it again and screamed into, singing words that he liked, and recognizing what they were. He has seen so many Hogwarts student wearing a shirt with her band's name on it that he not even noticed the huge crown that was singing along with her. She, whoever she was, although her name was in the back of his mind, looked back at the drummer and grinned. She looked back to the crowd and began to sing, softly at first but the last word was a scream.

__

"Every time, god damn, I look at my son, I see something I can't be/ Beautiful and care free, that's how I used to be/Like some god damn fucking freak, I'm so pressured, I'm so worried/ something takes a hold of me, something I can't believe/Like some god damn fucking freak!"

The song ended with her last word and she strung up to another song. Draco watched mildly enchanted by her voice and her words, "_Blood spilled /Heart-felt   
Head filled Play dead…/ Consider yourself now, my friend, Enemy number one/ You are bound and gagged, sacred circle broken trust/Now the plague has been cast in your town, acid tongue venom word/ Why bother to lie? Leave the lamp behind/ You're a mouth full of (lead and lies) /Don't walk in to fire/You might find that you'll get burned_" She song was fast, and she was done before he knew it and they were stepping off the stage. Drano, his troubles with his father momentarily forgotten, wondered who she was, but the red-head gave it all away. Ginevra Weasley. _Weasley._

"Mike, give me a pint." she asked, leaning on the bar while singing autographs for people who actually had the guts to come up and ask for one. Draco watched, his courage building up to ask her if she wanted-

Her eyes landed on him, and they grew in surprise and a smirk came up to her lips, that were now red.

"Who would have known, A Malfoy in a bar. Shouldn't you be off getting spoiled by your father?" she asked, walking closer, and Draco had the crazy urge to rip off her top, which, he now noticed was a lacy material that showed her red bra.

"Circumstances change, Weaslette, my father is in the worst position to spoil me. He's on the verge of death." he said mildly, not a flicker of regret running through him, only pity for having to die like that.

She raised her eyebrow, "Harry did it right?" her face was grim. She was there, fighting before she became a rock star. He nodded and watched as the bartender gave a bowl of ice cream that seemed enough for four people.

"How did you I was a Weasley?" she asked through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

"Apart from noticing you red-hair, nothing." he said and edged closer, not caring that people were pointing.

She grinned, something he wasn't really used to. All those years of seeing his father sneer and smile at him coldly put him off. "Why Tinkerbelle?" he asked, wanitng to see her smile again.

"I went through a deep obsession with Faeries. And Tinkerbelle from Peter Pan, she was my idol. I still have bed sheets with her on it. She was my buddy." and she smirked at his raised eyebrow.

"Is there any chance that you would come over to my … Manor, and… Dinner?" he managed to choke out although she was already grinning.

"I have a concert tomorrow, but I can give you backstage pass, and I'll take you up to room and have some wild monkey sex." she smirked when he nearly fell of his stool at her bluntness. "Kidding, Malfoy."

"Yeah, I can go… backstage." he swallowed, and she grinner.

"Wild monkey sex it is, I'll see you then."

__


End file.
